Necromancy
Perhaps the oldest of human arcane arts, necromancy is almost universally reviled. The actual rituals and practices of these dark arts are veiled in superstition, the horrific reality is known all too well by the people of western Immoren. The Iron Kingdoms are plagued with undead, including restless, vengeful spirits, as well as the shambling creations of necromancers. Necromancy in the Iron Kingdoms is a broad category of occult study that encompasses power related to death. Necromancy includes energy generated by dying tissue and from the moment of death as well as what lingers in the bodies of the dead. Higher forms of necromancy involve the manipulation of the soul itself and the connection between the body and the soul. Like other arcane studies, the dark art of necromancy is not fully understood and its principles and possible applications are being continually expanded and refined by it's practitioners. There is power to be had if one is willing to delve into the forbidden lore of necromancy, and the kingdoms bear witness to the creations and experiments of dark mages. The practice is believed to be inherently corruptive and is forbidden by the majority of religions. Necromancy is illegal everywhere in the Iron Kingdoms. Those who practice these forbidden arts are in a constant state of war with those who would stop them, such as the Morrowan Order of Illumination, and these battles sometimes spill over onto innocent victims amid the dark alleyways of major cities. Necromancers More sinister yet are the organized groups that have made a dedicated study of furthering these dark arts: Thamarite necromancers of the Shroud as well as the necromantic generals of Cryx. These two groups are the foremost experts in this horrid field and are both feared for their knowledge and power. Though Cryx casts a long shadow over Immoren, there are subtler threats originating within the Iron Kingdoms themselves. Even independent practitioners of the necromantic arts may possess formidable power. Let it be said that one should never discount independent necromancers. Most of these individuals are loyal to Thamar or Scion Delesle, but refuse to join the Shroud or have simply never encountered a member. By and large, it is these independent practitioners that cause the bulk of the trouble. Without the aid of and knowledge of others, they make mistakes and fall prey to common errors, and all too often their failed experiments are unleashed on an unsuspecting populace. By their very nature, these deviants are not especially prone to social interaction: however, most still find it necessary to maintain some human contacts and associates to aid in their endeavors. Necromancy is a form of magical research, albeit dark and vile, but it is still research and maintaining contact with other practitioners is often important - sometimes imperative. And so, even the most reclusive of necromancers occasionally seek out other practitioners to compare notes, trade in important ingredients, and gloat over their exploits; or hire the foolhardy to supply them with fresh corpses and other "raw materials." Nightmare Empire of Cryx The only nation in western Immoren where this art is openly practiced is Cryx. The Necromancers of Cyx, slaved to the twelve lich lords that govern the Nightmare Empire, are each a fulcrum of necromantic power and research. Cryxian necromancers arguably boast a more pervasive and advanced mastery of the necromantic arts than any others, a result of Cryx being one of the few places on Caen where this magic is openly practiced. Cryxian necromancers want for nothing - corpses, living victims, terrible ichors, forbidden tomes, and even the blood and knowledge of Toruk himself are all within their grasp. Thamarites Individual Thamarites have been studying necromancy longer than Cryx has existed, with the art predating the Gift of Magic and thought to have originated in the Kingdom of Morrdh. Among Thamarites, the study of necromancy dates back to Scion Delesle. The Thamarite Shroud sept in particular has a wealth of necromantic lore drawn from centuries of occult study dating back not only to Thamar herself, but also Scion Delesle, who was the terror of the Menite priesthood. Gatormen and the Blindwater Congregation Skorne and their Mortitheurgical arts Though Mortitheurgy is superficially similar to necromancy as known to those of Western Immoren, especially with an Extoller's abilities to see and manipulate spirits (comparable to the Mastery of Spirit), the Skorne arrive at their magic through different means and do not suffer some of the same limitations, not to mention working to manipulate living flesh past many limitations instead of deceased tissue as with the normal Mastery of Flesh. The Nature of the Twisted Art As a necromancer, one must become intimately familiar with the rotting corpses of the dead, exploring ideas that would drive ordinary men mad, and generally forcing one's mind to the breaking point. Necromancy is not easy. However, there is nothing more taxing or disgusting than the casting of true necromantic magic. Necromancy is about accessing the worst parts of magic in Caen and bending that dreadful power to one's will. Only the most depraved and hardened souls are prepared for the rigors that necromantic magic places on the psyche. Make no mistake that, in the Iron Kingdoms, it is mentally and spiritually taxing to practice necromancy. Magic, especially necromancy, seems to have a life of its own. Many necromancers in western Immoren have likened their first experience with necromantic magic to placing a hand in a stagnant pond where unseen, slimy creatures wriggle against the hand beneath the waters' foul surface. The sensation fills one with revulsion. However, no matter how badly the mind and flesh recoil in horror, it is impossible - for necromancy seems to draw power from the horror it instills. At any time the ebb and flow of death magic may overwhelm and consume the weak-willed. Only force of will, and a willingness to devote one's life to the necromantic arts, can help stave off the life threatening preparations of necromantic magic. Formal practitioners recognize at least two distinct specialties within the field - Mastery of the Flesh, and Mastey of the Spirit. Mastery of the Flesh encompasses the magical arts of focusing on the process of death and the vitality of the flesh, giving rise to the manipulation of destructive energies and the animation of the flesh.Mastery of the Flesh is the most widely studied of the two necromantic disciplines. The other specialty, Mastery of the Spirit, is also known as High Necromancy or Souldriving and focuses on manipulating and harnessing the energy latent in all souls. The most capable Masters of the Spirit are found among the necromancers of Cryx. Most necromancers begin their studies with the Mastery of the Flesh, and slowly expand their understanding of death. After long years of practice, those strong enough to withstand the strain of necromantic magic, and willing to risk all, begin tentatively exploring the essence of the soul until they finally embrace the Mastery of the Spirit. Soul Magic requires an attention to detail and force of will well beyond that required by simple animation and destructive magics. Since the necromancer must sometimes bargain with the spirits of the recently dead, he must be prepared to use basic social skills ignored for so long. Souls must be bullied, cajoled, and generally forced into subservience, and all the while the necromancer must maintain control of the necromantic forces at his command. Mastery of the Spirit requires an entirely new set of skills, and usually one the most devoted necromancers attempt to find and master souldriving spells. Animating the Dead Necromancer's Kit The creation of thralls requires a full surgical kit used in conjunction with specialized tools of the trade. In addition to a selection of saws, knives, needles, and drills, a necromancer must also have etching tools , special pigments, oils, heavy waxed cord , scales, organ extractors, and other implements. Such kits appear harmless in and of themselves, though the Order of Illumination might wonder why a cobbler needs a fine set of morticians saws and scales. An assembled kit is easily identified by anyone familiar with the art of necromancy. Forensic Necromancy Forensic necromancy is a macabre practice perfected by Cryx and allowing access to the thoughts of the dead. There are a variety of apparatus employed for such work, some of them drawing on the same unholy mechanisms found in soul cages. Lord Exumator Scaverous is a prodigious expert in forensic necromancy. See Also * Mortitheurgy * Thralls * Soul Cage * Necrotech References * Iron Kingdoms Character Guide Full-Metal Fantasy Volume 1, pg.260-263 * Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy Roleplaying Game Core Rules, pg.84 * Forces of Warmachine, Cryx Command * No Quarter Presents: Iron Kingdoms Urban Adventure, pg.70-75 * No Quarter PRIME, issue 2 pg.13 Category:Magic Category:Cryx